Mayordomo o ¿Algo mas?
by mirnadei
Summary: Sasori es un joven conde en Inglaterra que esta comprometido con la condesa Sakura, pero el siente algo mas por su simpre y leal mayordomo Deidara, ¿sera acaso amor? SasoDei y un poco de SakuSaso
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

-diálogos-.

"pensamientos"

GRITOS

**Disclaimer:** naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki, Deidara, Sasori y Sakura no pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-san

**MAYORDOMO O ¿ALGO MÁS?**

Esta es la historia de un muchacho pelirrojo perteneciente a la clase noble de Inglaterra del siglo XIX…

-Joven amo quiere que le traiga algún postre, hm- pregunto el único mayordomo del pelirrojo.

-Estaría bien un poco de té y un pay de limón-. Dijo el pelirrojo

-en seguida los traigo joven amo, hm-

-Está bien puedes retirarte Deidara-.

El rubio dio una reverencia y se retiro a la cocina.

Después de un rato el mayordomo rubio llego al despacho del conde Sasori con el postre;

-Joven amo aquí tiene su postre, pero tengo que infórmale que su prometida ha llegado.

-Tsk "que demonios no me agrada estar comprometido", en seguida voy con ella-.

-Está bien iré atenderla por lo tanto-. El rubio le guiño el ojo a Sasori-la entretendré un rato por usted joven amo, hm "sé que no le gusta estar con ella, pero algún día encontrara a alguien especial después de todo es muy joven, tan solo tiene 15 años"-. El rubio se dirigió a la puerta para salir del despacho.

-Deidara espera!-. Se levanto el pelirrojo de su escritorio.

Deidara se giro y lo miro –Desea algo más joven amo, hm-.

-No, solo quería decirte gracias-.

-No tiene por que agradecerme, después de todo para eso estoy aquí, hm- dijo el rubio sonriendo para después salir del despacho y dirigirse a la sala de estar donde ya se encontraba la prometida de Sasori.

-Condesa desea algo de tomar, hm-.

-No gracias, yo solo deseo ver a Sasori-kun-.

-Le pido mis sinceras disculpas pero mi joven amo está atendiendo asuntos importantes en su despacho, no quiero molestarle pero porque no viene a la terraza mientras espera a que venga mi joven amo, hm-.

-Está bien- dijo resignada

- Entonces sígame condesa Sakura, hm-.

Deidara guio a la joven Sakura hasta la terraza donde le ofreció un podo de té y galletas. Hasta que Sasori llego y saludo a su prometida.

-Hola Sakura, como te encuentras?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo para no ser descortés.

-Creo que bien después de todo estoy contigo-. Dijo seria la muchacha de cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

-Que bien que te encuentras bien y dime a que se debe tu visita?-

-Eh, yo solo vine a verte, después de todo somos prometidos y quiero pasar tiempo contigo-.

-Ah pues creo que está bien"rayos es un fastidio ni si quiera la amo, malditos matrimonios arreglados es que acaso no puedo escoger yo mismo a una esposa"-

El día paso de lo más aburrido y desesperante para Sasori, después de todo el apenas era un adolescente que se encargaba de los negocios de la familia ya que sus padres habían muerto años atrás.

-joven amo ahora que ya no está su prometida que desea hacer?, hm-.

-me gustaría que trajeras mis pinceles y pinturas a mi despacho.

- Enseguida, hm-

-"después de todo pintar es lo único que me relaja"

Deidara toco la puerta del despacho de Sasori ;

-Pasa-

El rubio abrí la puerta y dejo los instrumentos de arte en el escritorio del pelirrojo.

-Me retiro, hm-

-No, espera quiero pedirte algo más-

-Por supuesto que es lo que se le ofrece joven amo, hm-

-Quiero que te quedes y seas mi modelo para pintar-

Deidara sonrió – Por supuesto, lo que usted ordene joven amo, hm-

Sasori preparo las pinturas acrílicas y tomo el oleo para acomodarlo en el atril y disponerse a pintar, miro al rubio que "yace frente a mí con esa sonrisa que nadie puede igualar y esos ojos como mares en los que te puedes perder sin tener retorno, esa piel tan tersa y blanca como la tela más fina y esos mechones dorados de oro que caen por sus hombros y sostiene con una coleta" pensaba el pelirrojo mientras pintaba a su mayordomo más fiel "demonios, que estoy pensando, el es un hombre, pero es bien parecido", "es tan joven porque habrá decidido ser mi mayordomo si es tan joven, tan solo tiene 19 años, "…"rayos, concéntrate Sasori".

Sasori se concentro o eso intento hasta que termino el cuadro y lo firmo.

-Deidara toma la pintura y llévala a enmarcar-.

-En seguida joven amo, hm-.

Las horas pasaban y el mayordomo no regresaba, Sasori ya estaba preocupado, hasta que el joven rubio entro por la puerta y dio una reverencia a su joven amo.

-Aquí tiene joven amo, disculpe la tardanza, hm-.

-No importa pero, tómala es tuya después de todo el retrato es tuyo-.

Deidara sonrió y tomo el cuadro con suavidad –Es un honor que me de este retrato, lo cuidare como a mi vida, hm-

-"¿Qué es lo que siento en mi pecho, es acaso amor?, demonios amor, pero él es un muchacho y yo estoy comprometido" Pensaba confundido el pelirrojo.

CONTINUARA..

Esta historia está inspirada en varias películas que he visto de Inglaterra de siglo XIX y un anime que en lo particular me gusta mucho kuroshitsuji.

Gracias por leer mi fanfic y gracias por dejar reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero pedir disculpas a los lectores de mi fanfic por la espera, se que tarde más de dos semanas y esto debido a los exámenes de admisión que se me presentaron pero no es excusa suficiente de verdad perdón por e**l** atraso.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-diálogos-.

"pensamientos"

GRITOS

**Disclaimer:** naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki, Deidara, Sasori y Sakura no pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-san.

**ANTERIORMENTE**

Deidara sonrió y tomo el cuadro con suavidad –Es un honor que me de este retrato, lo cuidare como a mi vida, hm-

-"¿Qué es lo que siento en mi pecho, es acaso amor?, demonios amor, pero él es un muchacho y yo estoy comprometido" Pensaba confundido el pelirrojo.

**CONTINUACION…**

**Destruyendo el compromiso**

Los días pasaban y la fecha se acercaba en unas semanas el joven Sasori se tendría que casar con su prometida Sakura, mientras tanto se hacían los preparativos.

-Joven amo, despierte, tenemos que ir a la ciudad, hm-. Decia el mayordomo rubio a su joven amo.

-¿para qué? molesto el pelirrojo mientras se volvia a acurrucar entre las sabanas.

Deidara tomo aire y se acerco a la cama de Sasori –Es que acaso no recuerda que tenemos que comprar su traje para la boda y comprar un regalo de boda para la condes, hm-.

Sasori chasqueo la lengua y miro a Deidara, mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama –Si no queda remedio-.

El mayordomo vistió a Sasori y lo guio al comedor para que comiera su almuerzo.

…

En la ciudad;

-Dígame que le parece este traje? Hm-. Preguntaba el mayordomo a su joven amo con varios trajes en su brazo y mostrándole otro con la otra mano.

-El que sea estará bien-. Decía fastidiado el joven que estaba sentado mirado a su mayordomo.

-Vamos no tiene por que ponerse quisquilloso, hm-.

-Es que acaso no sabes, esto en realidad no me importa en absoluto-. Dijo molesto Sasori que se levanto de su lugar para después salir de la tienda y dirigirse a cualquier lugar menos ese.

Deidara dejo los trajes y se disculpo con el dueño para luego seguir en busca de su joven amo, corrió por toda la avenida principal, mientras corría chocaba con varias personas, pero no le tomaba importancia y seguía corriendo y mirando hacia todas partes con desesperación, cada vez se sentía mas angustiado hasta que en un callejón miro la inconfundible cabellera pelirroja de su joven amo, se acerco y le miro, el estaba sentado en el rincón mirando a la nada, su rostro se veía un poco triste y lo notaba porque lo conocía, si lo hubiera visto otra persona le diría que lucía como de costumbre. Deidara se agacho para quedar a su altura tratando de no respirar tan agitadamente por haber corrido y coloco su mano en la el hombro de Sasori, acción que hizo que el pelirrojo se percatara de la presencia del rubio.

-Discúlpeme sabia que la situación le molestaba pero no fui prudente, si acaso puedo hacer algo por usted no dude en decírmelo, hm-.

Sasori volteo a mirar a su mayordomo y le sonrío – no tienes porque preocuparte por mí, después de todo no soy nada de ti-.

Deidara frunció el ceño -¡¿Cómo dices que no eres nada de mi?, es que acaso no eres mi joven amo, eres alguien muy importante para mí, no quiero que vuelva a decir eso, hm- "es que no te das cuenta".

El joven pelirrojo abrazo a su mayordomo -Tú también eres alguien muy importante para mí-.

Deidara correspondió al abrazo de su joven amo.

-Deidara esta es una orden no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar joven amo-.

-¿cómo?-. La orden lo tomo desprevenido y las palabras le confundieron.

-Quiero que me llames por mi nombre-.

Deidara suspiro, se había preocupado- como ordene Sasori no danna-.

-¿Por qué me ha llamado así?-.

-Le tengo mucho aprecio, hm-. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo que Sasori le sonriera también.

…

Deidara entro al despacho de Sasori.

-Sasori no danna, le traigo muy buenas noticias.

-y dime cuáles son?

El mayordomo coloco documentos en el escritorio y miro a Sasori emocionado.

-Se que a usted no le agrada la idea del matrimonio así que investigue un poco y encontra que se puede anular el compromiso, hm-.

-En serio-.

-Por supuesto, hm-.

-y que debo hacer?-.

-Solo tiene que hacer que la familia de la condesa Sakura desapruebe el matrimonio, hm-.

-Muy bien quiero que mandes una carta a la familia Haruno y les informes que los visitaremos el próximo lunes por la mañana-.

-como ordene, hm-.

Deidara salió del despacho y escribió la carta que llegaría a los Haruno, luego se la dio al cochero y regreso a la mansión para preparar la cena.

Sasori en su despacho se sentí feliz por que se iba a deshacer de lo que más odiaba en el mundo y por fin seria libre de decidir con quién casarse y vivir con esa persona hasta que fueran viejos, "quien sería la persona indicada para mi" Sasori chasque la lengua "aun soy joven porque me preocupo por eso y que si me quedo soltero igual no estaré solo", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Deidara quien le avisaba para que bajara a cenar.

-En seguida bajo-. Dijo el pelirrojo

…

Ya en el comedor Deidara quien estaba sirviendo la cena le pregunto a Sasori;

-Y dígame ¿Cómo piensa hacer que la familia haruno desapruebe el matrimonio?, hm-.

-Es un secreto, del cual no te enteraras hasta el lunes que visitemos a los Haruno-.

Gracias por leer el fanfic y por seguir la historia de verdad gracias, el próximo capítulo lo publicare pronto ya que ya termine los exámenes.

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-.**

"**pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**Disclaimer: naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

…

Ya en el comedor Deidara quien estaba sirviendo la cena le pregunto a Sasori;

-Y dígame ¿Cómo piensa hacer que la familia haruno desapruebe el matrimonio?, hm-.

-Es un secreto, del cual no te enteraras hasta el lunes que visitemos a los Haruno-.

**CONTINUACION…**

**Siendo sincero **

Lunes;

Deidara se despertó, y mientras se sentaba en su cama se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Un nuevo día, hm-. Dijo el joven rubio que se levanto y se dio una ducha.

Al salir del baño se vistió colocándose su traje negro con cola de golondrina y colocándose su relog de bolsillo en su pantalón, para después acomodarse el cabello, peinándolo y sujetándolo en media coleta y el mechón que cubría su orbe azul izquierdo, rápidamente el joven rubio subió las escaleras y se adentro a los enormes pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de su joven amo. El rubio entro a la habitación delicadamente, se acerco a la enorme ventana y acomodo las cortinas dejando entrar los primeros rayos de luz entrar libremente por toda la habitación, obligando al pelirrojo cubrirse con las sabanas y volverse a acomodar;

Deidara suspiro y se acerco a la cama de Sasori;

-Joven amo tiene que levantarse recuerde que hoy ira con la familia Haruno, hm-.

Sasori rápidamente se levanto un poco molesto y miro a Deidara;

-Es que acaso no te había dicho que no me llamaras joven amo, repite después de mi Sasori-.

-S-a-s-o-r-i- no danna, hm-. Dijo el joven rubio acentuando cada silaba del nombre del pelirrojo-.

El joven pelirrojo se sonrojo "es tan lindo cuando habla así, es como un niño pequeño" y trato de que no se le notase – y recuerda y que no solo iré yo, tu también me acompañaras con los Haruno-.

-De acuerdo Sasori no danna-. Dijo el joven que saco ropa del armario de Sasori para después vestirlo.

…

En la mansión de los Haruno;

Una carreta se detuvo frente a una mansión, de la cual al abrirse la puerta salió un muchacho rubio que tendía su mano a un pelirrojo;

-Llegamos Sasori no danna, hm-.

El joven pelirrojo tomo su mano y bajo de la carreta, ahí otra vez el sonrojo del pelirrojo pero esta vez con más intensidad casi se podía comparar su color de piel con el de su cabello.

-Gracias Deidara-. Dijo el joven pelirrojo que avanzo hacia la puerta de la mansión acompañado de su mayordomo.

Al llegar a la puerta los recibieron dos muchachas que eran parte de la servidumbre de la familia Haruno.

-Bienvenidos la señorita Sakura los espera en el comedor para el desayuno-. Dijo una muchacha castaña que los guio al comedor.

**Sasori´s POV**

La joven castaña se coloco frente a mí para que la siguiéramos pero duro una eternidad llegar al mentado comedor ya que al parecer la otra muchacha morena había decidido coquetearle a mi mayordomo y quedarse atrás platicando con él, "!Me saca de quicio¡ quisiera arrancarle la lengua haber si puede seguirle hablando a Deidara"

Obviamente molesto gire y le dije a Deidara que viniera conmigo.

El como el buen mayordomo que es se acerco a mi lado e ignoro rápidamente lo que la sirvienta le iba a decir;

-Necesita algo Sasori no danna, hm-.

-Claro, que te quedes a mi lado-.

Mi mayordomo asintió y se quedo a mi lado, ahora que lo pienso a veces actuó sin pensar , pero esta vez fue lo mejor, ahora tengo que concentrarme en lo que les estoy a punto de decir a los padres de Sakura, ya que no habrá vuelta atrás, pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena.

-Llegamos dice la joven que estaba frente a mi abriendo la puerta que llevaba al comedor.

Demonios tengo una sensación horrible en mi estomago.

-Cálmese Sasori no danna se que todo saldrá bien, hm-. Me dijo mi joven mayordomo con una sonrisa que me de inmediato me dio seguridad, en estos momentos no hay lugar para dudar.

**Narración normal**

Sasori y su mayordomo se aproximan a la mesa del comedor mientras Sasori se sienta y su mayordomo se coloca detrás él como si fuera su sombra.

-Y dinos Sasori que tal te ha ido-. Pregunta la madre de la pelirosa.

-Bastante bien me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas-. Aclara el pelirrojo.

-Pero vayamos al grano que es lo que tienes que decirnos-. Dice el padre de sakura, mientras ella claramente hace una mueca de fastidio a su padre.

-No tienes porque responder ahora Sasori cariño-. Dice la joven mientras ríe torpemente.

Sasori da un sorbo a la bebida que le había dado la sirvienta y mira al padre de Sakura.

-He venido a hablar de algo que creo que deberían saber ya que me casare con su hija-. Dice decidido el pelirrojo.

-Bien, entonces dinos que pasa-. Dice amablemente la madre.

El joven inhala fuertemente y agarra el valor suficiente para soltar las palabras;

-Creo que es importante que estén conscientes de que no estoy enamorado de Sakura y nunca llegare a estarlo-.

-¡¿Cómo dices eso? -. Dijo el padre molesto levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

Sasori más decidido que nunca también se levanto de su asiento;

-No puedo amar a una mujer como ella porque ya estoy enamorado de alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado-.

El padre de la joven más que molesto reprocho;

-¿y quién puede ser más importante que mi hija?-.

Sasori molesto lo miro;

-Es alguien que a usted no le concierne conocer, pero le puedo decir esto, que esa persona es un hombre-. Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir, ya lo había planeado pero no sabía cómo iba a actuar el padre de Sakura.

El padre ahora si molesto a más no poder le grito al joven;

-ja! Crees que tu podrás casarte con mi hija, claro que no, dile adiós a su compromiso por que mi hija no se casara con alguien tan raro como tu-.

Sasori sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo y se acerco a la salida del lugar;

-Gracias por todo-. Dijo el joven para después salir del comedor directo a la carreta que estaría afuera esperándoles.

Deidara sorprendido por lo ocurrido dio una reverencia a la familia y siguió a su joven amo. Tras de el joven rubio quedo una madre confundida, un padre colérico y una hija devastada llorando a más no poder.

…

Al llegar a la mansión Deidara bajo a su joven amo de la carreta y lo llevo a su mansión para sentarlo y servirle el desayuno.

-Coma bien, después de todo no comió con los Haruno-. Dijo el joven rubio sirviéndole al pelirrojo.

-Dime no te interesa saber si lo que les dije a los Haruno es verdad?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero si no quiere decírmelo no tienen porque hacerlo, hm-. Dijo el joven rubio.

Sasori termino su desayuno y llevo a Deidara al jardín.

-Te lo diré todo, después de todo tu siempre estas para mí-.

-Deidara todo lo que dije a los Haruno es verdad-.

Deidara sonrió cálidamente.

-Yo estaré junto a usted sin importar eso-.

Sasori se sonrojo.

-Ese es el problema-.

-¿qué?-. Dijo el joven rubio un poco confundido.

-Que no quiero que seas solo mi mayordomo, la persona importante de la que les hable a los haruno-. Sasori respiro profundo.-Eres tú!-.

Deidara no dijo nada…De repente una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del rubio mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo.

-Jamás me imagine que sintiera lo mismo que yo, hm-.

-Es decir que también me quieres?-. Dijo el pelirrojo correspondiendo al abrazo del rubio.

-No, lo amo, hm-. Dijo el rubio mientras se separaba del pelirrojo sonriéndole cálidamente como siempre lo hacía.

Ambos se tomaron las manos y Sasori coloco sus manos en el rostro de Deidara, acercándolo al suyo, para terminar en un beso.

-Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre-. Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No tiene que decírmelo es algo que por mi cuenta estoy dispuesto a cumplir-. Dijo el rubio volviendo a besar al pelirrojo.

**Hola a todos! Bueno este es el último capítulo de la historia espero les haya gustado! **

**Mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos por leer la historia y dejar su opinión sobre el fanfic!**


End file.
